Alpha Cloud
by Sephiroth's Angel Genesis
Summary: What can I say I was watching Underworld and had this idea.
1. Chapter 1

Director Lazard had called Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal to the briefing room.

"Must be a top priority mission if we're all needed," Angeal said as the three of them entered the briefing room.

"Good to see you all," Lazard greeted.

They all sat down and Lazard briefed them on the mission.

"Alright, I've called you all here because there's been reports of people going missing and bodies being found torn apart."

"So you need us all for some random monster terrorising villages, why don't you just send the 3rd and 2nds down," Genesis asked in his usual do I care tone.

"Yes, Genesis well you see. I did exactly that and there's the problem they haven't reported back. Rufus has sent some Turks to investigate."

"And?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well Tseng told me they, haven't returned either," Lazard informed them.

"Wow this is strange," Genesis said mockingly.

"Genesis," Angeal scolded.

"So where were these things last seen?" Sephiroth questioned.

"The last body was found near Nibelheim," Lazard said passing Sephiroth the file.

"Awww little Blondie's hometown," Genesis said aloud, "Do you think he'd want to come to."

"You mean Strife 2nd Class SOLDIER?" Lazard didn't really need to ask. He already knew Sephiroth and Genesis were in love with him.

"Of course who else."

"Yes he could do with the training," Sephiroth added.

"If you think he's going to be safe then by all means take him with yo…." Lazard was cut off by Genesis.

"You make him sound like a child," Genesis scowled.

"Is it alright for Zack to come to," Angeal asked.

"Now the puppy may not be safe," Genesis warned Lazard.

"Genesis," Angeal was getting mad with him now.

Genesis kept quiet.

"Alright let's get this done with, I have more important things to get done," Sephiroth said looking at Genesis.

"Yes I understand," Lazard said knowing perfectly well what he meant.

Genesis was being annoying and Sephiroth was cranky, because they were way overdue for sex, too much missions and not enough free time.

Sephiroth was waiting on Genesis and Cloud. Angeal came ready with Zack. Genesis and Cloud finally turned up.

They boarded the helicopter and were off.

They were dropped off just outside Nibelheim and entered the village to find some answer's to what was happening. All the houses had been boarded up. Whatever had been round must be pretty frightening.

No one was outside and the sun was setting now. A man opened his door and shouted to them.

"What do you think you're doing ou…..General….Sephiroth Sir, please come in it's not safe out there," the man called them in, "Hurry, Hurry."

They all hurried inside although Sephiroth not being afraid of anything took his time looking round a little noticing scratch marks like something had been trying to get into people's houses.

"Please sir hurry," the man begged.

Genesis was waiting just outside the man's house arms folded. "Can't you see the General's busy," Genesis snapped at the man.

"Sorry sir but it's just that it will be on its way quite soon and you should get inside quickly."

Sephiroth had done looking and headed inside for some info from the man.

"So what is this monster that's been terrorising here?" Sephiroth asked coldly, the man winced at the General's voice.

"No one's seen it sir, it keeps to the shadows and it's been known to get in your house it happened to my friend Cal, we found his remains just outside the village on the plains."

"Whatever this thing is we can take it right Angeal?" Zack said excitedly.

"Settle down Zack the puppy," Genesis mocked.

Angeal hit him on the arm.

"Ow." Cloud rubbed his sore arm where Angeal had just hit him and also kissed it better. Genesis put his hand under Cloud's chin pulling him up and kissing him.

The man was deep in conversation with Sephiroth. So Genesis and Cloud kept themselves occupied. Zack was bouncing up and down to excited to sit down. Angeal had given in telling him the calm down.

The next minute there was an almighty roar from the mountains over the back. Genesis and Cloud broke from their kiss and Zack actually jumped in fear.

"It's coming," the man cringed and sat in the corner scared for his life.

Whatever this was they weren't going to just sit here and let it come they would face this thing and kill it.

Sephiroth headed over to the door.

"NO PLEASE," the man cried.

"Do you want us to kill this thing or have it run amok," Sephiroth said angrily.

The man was now more scared of the General than the thing running round outside he burst out in tears.

Genesis walked over the Sephiroth, "I'd rather be out there with that, than in here with him."

The thing was right outside and Sephiroth and Genesis' enhanced hearing heard its breathing right outside the door.

"We'll go out the upstairs window and ambush it that way," Sephiroth ordered to them.

They all nodded and headed up stairs. Angeal opened the window quietly it was dark. But their eyesight was good.

"I see them," Sephiroth said climbing out onto the roof.

"Hey is it me or did he just say," I see THEM" cause that doesn't sound good," Zack said nervously.

"Come on pup," then Angeal was next out of the window.

"Look Cloud's not scared are you?" Genesis asked hugging Cloud.

"Why should I be I have you and Seph to protect me."

"See," Genesis told Zack.

Genesis then headed out of the window to join the others, Cloud following.

Zack then climbed out and nearly fell, grabbing someone's foot. Angeal's good he received a hand to help him up. If it had been Sephiroth or Genesis he would have been kicked in the face and monster food now.

"Alright we'll take this one on, you and Zack take the one over there," Sephiroth ordered to Angeal.

They split up. Sephiroth, Genesis and Cloud jumped down and closed one of the monsters in, while Angeal and Zack headed for the other.

The thing lashed out at them but was no match for the three or so they thought. One beast was no match for Mako infused SOLDIER's but they were wrong. Genesis was slammed into a wall, with such force he was knocked out.

Sephiroth and Cloud were caught off guard and the thing pounced on Cloud. Sephiroth grabbed it pulling it right off him. In ran off round the corner.

"Cloud are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

"Look after Genesis."

"But Seph….." Sephiroth was gone before Cloud could finish his sentence.

He rushed off after it. He tracked it down in no time his enhanced senses helping him greatly.

Sephiroth had it corned and he went in for the kill. This would be quick and easy. But the monster didn't want to be taken down and fought back. Sephiroth was shocked by the things reflexes. The thing was on him in no time before he could even register it in his brain.

The next minute there was a sharp pain in his shoulder just near his neck. The thing was on him and had found a fleshy part between his neck and shoulder guard and was biting down hard and ripping through flesh making him bleed badly. He had to get this thing off him and fast, he never thought he'd be beaten so easily.

The thing dug in deeper nearly biting off part of his shoulder and nearly tearing out the bone. He grabbed at it punching it hard it wasn't working the thing was biting down harder, he pulled at it grabbing its jaw damn this thing had an iron grip.

Sephiroth was stuck the thing had no intention of letting go of him no matter how hard he hit it or pulled it.

He then heard gun shots and the monster suddenly collapsed on him he pushed it off of him. But its jaw was still set hard on him. Its teeth still sunk in his flesh and quite possibly bone.

He grabbed hold of its bottom jaw tearing it right off making the wound worse than it already was and then working on the top jaw he tried pulling it up it was jammed in his shoulder blade.

Someone stopped him before he tore out his shoulder blade completely. It was Tseng and he was looking over him, "Don't pull it you'll tear something out. Wait for Vincent to take it out."

Vincent came not long after returning from killing the other beast. He came over to Sephiroth and held him up to get a better grip on the things jaw grabbing hold of it and yanking it out.

Sephiroth showed no sign of distress at all he had been used to Hojo experimenting on him all the time, it was just a flesh wound except half of his shoulder near his neck was torn up. The bone at the top was stuck right out.

Vincent and Tseng helped him to his feet. Sephiroth felt a little light headed which was weird as he hardly ever felt like this after an injury.

Vincent and Tseng grabbed hold of him quickly, "You alright?" Vincent asked worried.

Sephiroth nodded and then collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent and Tseng dragged the unconscious Sephiroth back to the town square and waited for the others to turn up.

"Piece of cake right Angeal?" Zack said as they headed back.

"Don't get to over confident now," Angeal warned him.

Angeal and Zack had received the odd gash nothing major. Angeal wasn't very pleased though he'd had to use his buster sword. Then Vincent had finished it off with a shot to the head.

Angeal and Zack now met up with the three that were waiting.

"What happened?" Angeal asked running over.

"He's been badly bitten," Tseng told him.

"Seph?" Angeal said shocked looking him over at how easily he'd been beaten, "Hmmm he's never just fell unconscious before with an injury."

"He could be sick," Vincent thought aloud.

"Better ask Genesis or Cloud."

"Where are they anyway," Zack asked looking round.

Cloud had just come from the back of one of the houses, half carrying, half dragging a semiconscious Genesis. He'd healed Genesis' head after it was split open.

"Genesis," Angeal shouted running over to help Cloud carry him.

"Whoa I thought they were 1st Class SOLDIER's," Zack said looking at the two downed SOLDIER's. "What did you do face Zilla or something."

"Shut up Zack," Cloud said angrily.

"Come on let's get them back," Tseng ordered a little strained from holding Sephiroth up. Zack made himself useful and took Tseng's place.

Tseng then called for the choppers when they'd made it just outside Nibelheim village. Zack helped Tseng and Vincent got Sephiroth onto the helicopter they'd come on while Cloud and Angeal got Genesis onto the other, Zack then joining them.

Genesis was coming round a bit now although he was still a little dazed but not as much now. He felt dizzy, a little sick and had a mild headache. Cloud kept an eye on him a sick bag ready just in case.

Sephiroth was still out cold. Tseng was keeping an eye on him while Vincent removed his coat being extra careful not to do more damage to his shoulder. He also had deep gashes on his chest where the thing had clawed him.

They arrived back at Shinra, someone would be sent out to clean up the monster's they'd just killed. Tseng and Vincent helped with the casualties and then headed off for their floor.

Sephiroth and Genesis were taken to be checked over by Hojo. Genesis was alright to go after he'd had a mako shot. He'd just sleep it off there was no major damage the mako and Jenova cells would heal them well.

Sephiroth was also given a mako shot to help speed up the healing process. Hojo had pushed the shoulder bone back into its rightful place and would keep checking on how the wounds were progressing.

Cloud had got Genesis to bed with the help of Angeal. He then went and got a bucket and put it beside the bed for Genesis. They weren't at their best when they'd had a mako shot, it completely screwed up your system it involved sickness, headaches, fever, major mood swings and even blackouts.

Angeal went back to his apartment with Zack for a shower then they'd sleep for the rest of the night.

Hojo checked on Sephiroth an hour later.

"Hmm still no change," Hojo said to one of his assistants, "I'll check on him again in the morning and I'll want to do some test as well on the thing that did this to him."

"The Turks will be sent out straight away and will bring them back here for you Professor."

"Good," Hojo smirked.

Cloud had a shower and then got into bed with Genesis. Cloud went too snuggled up to him. But Genesis was still in a state of confusion from the head injury and the mako Hojo had given him was making him 10x worse he swung his arm out violently at Cloud.

Cloud thought it may be best to sleep on the sofa till Genesis had fully recovered.

Morning came quickly. Cloud was up and checking on Genesis, as was Hojo with Sephiroth. Genesis was still sleeping and Cloud let him rest for as long as he wanted in hopes that he would be feeling better when he later wakes up.

Hojo inspected Sephiroth's wounds again. It was healing but at a very slow rate. He cleaned the wound and bandaged him up. Sephiroth would have to heal the slow way.

The Turks had brought in the dead monsters last night for Hojo.

Hojo was very pleased now he would do some tests and find out what these creatures were.

The jawless one was a lot bigger than the other Angeal and Zack had faced, way bigger and more muscular. Hojo presumed this was the leader. The one Sephiroth had taken on alone.

A week had passed and Sephiroth was now awake.

"Ah your finally awake are you after all this time," Hojo told him.

"How long?" Sephiroth asked groggily.

"A week."

"And my wounds?"

"Not quite healed yet, I'm still doing tests on the things that did this."

Sephiroth just managed to get himself up but he was in agony with his shoulder and chest. But he wouldn't show that to Hojo he had his dignity, showing any sign of weakness wasn't befitting for someone of his status.

"Oh leaving so soon?" Hojo asked.

Sephiroth gave him a glare. He hated being in the labs, he grew up in them being experiment on all the time. So it wasn't one of his favourite places to be longer than necessary.

Hojo let him have his way.

Sephiroth picked up his coat that someone had left for him and put it on. It was a painful procedure but he managed it. He headed out for the lifts, having to stop outside to lean on the wall. He was exhausted and all he'd done was put on his coat and head out.

He waited for the lift to come wishing it would hurry and he didn't know how much longer he could stand up. Luckily the lift was quite quick. He got on, pushing the button for the apartment floor leaning against the lift wall and sliding down resting his head on his knees.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Sephiroth got himself up slowly, glad that no one was about to see him in this state. He headed for his apartment that the three of them shared. He opened the door and went inside.

No one was in that was good he headed straight to bed again.

Genesis was teaching Cloud as always hoping to get him to 1st Class. They'd been checking on Sephiroth every day. Genesis received a phone call from one of Hojo's lab assistants, telling him that Sephiroth had left a while back.

Genesis told Cloud and they headed back to the apartment, knowing exactly that he'd be there. Fully expecting him to be up and well after the time he'd had sleeping.

They arrived back at the apartment, Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. They checked the kitchen he wasn't there so they checked the bedroom. He was laid in bed still with his coat and boots on.

"Seph?" Genesis asked putting a hand out to him, he was shaking violently. Genesis felt his forehead it was hot to the touch yet he was shaking as if he was cold.

"Cloud go get an extra blanket, he's feverish." Genesis said while going to get some ibuprofen and a glass of water.

Cloud was putting the blanket over Sephiroth when Genesis came back with the tablets. He helped Cloud spread out the blanket and then went to give Sephiroth the tablets. Cloud went to go get a cool face cloth.

"Come on Seph you need to drink or you'll dehydrate."

Sephiroth was in no position to move or be moved for that matter. His body was aching. He was burning up and shivering at the same time and to make matters worse he had to pee badly. He'd held it off and now really needed to go and Genesis wasn't helping matters.

By pushing the glass in front of him, "Come on Seph," Genesis demanded.

Sephiroth pushed him away and tried to get himself up. His body was too weak to hold him. Cloud helped him up being extra careful with his shoulder, while Genesis handed Sephiroth the glass and tablets. Sephiroth pushed them away again.

"SEPH."

"I need to piss Gen," Sephiroth said angrily.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place." Genesis said while helping Cloud get him up.

"Probably the fact that he's so used to depending on himself to do things," Cloud said wrapping a blanket round him.

They got him up but he was a little unsteady on his feet. Genesis held him firmly.

Cloud then waited while Genesis took Sephiroth to the toilet. The General had his pride and wouldn't want them both in with him while he emptied his bladder, it was bad enough he had to get Genesis to help him get there in the first place.

Genesis then helped him back to the bed, where Cloud sat waiting.

Sephiroth was made to sit on the bed, while Genesis started to take off his boots. Cloud held Sephiroth up he would just fall back if not. After he'd got them off Genesis gave him the ibuprofen to take and then they helped him in bed and leaving him wrapped in the extra blanket.

"Are you warm enough," Genesis asked.

Sephiroth was shaking like mad. Cloud went to get yet another blanket and they spread it out across the bed.

They both stayed with him, Genesis was sat on the bed next to him stroking his head gently and Cloud was laid on the covers snuggled up to him, his arm resting on Sephiroth's side.

Sephiroth had now fallen asleep so they left him to sleep it off.

Four weeks later Sephiroth was still sick with whatever it was he had, his wounds were now fully healed so that was good. Genesis had got him to eat and had got plenty of fluids in him. But for some reason he seemed really weak and sickly.

Genesis and Cloud were really worried they had no idea how long he was going to be like this. Hojo was still working on the monsters and he'd finally got his answer, but would it be too late to warn them all.

Genesis and Cloud would never expect what would happen later that night…..


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis and Cloud had gone into the living room to watch TV as they always did, thinking that Sephiroth was sound asleep when they heard a painful yell coming from the bedroom.

They both rushed in to see what was wrong.

"Seph," Genesis asked worried turning on the light.

Sephiroth was on the floor withering in pain.

"Seph," Genesis ran over to him.

"What's wrong with him," Cloud asked concerned.

"I don't Know, Seph what is it? What's wrong?"

Sephiroth just yelled out again. The pain was too much. He got on his hands and knees and threw up.

The next minute Sephiroth's body was changing bones cracking pushing out his chest, organs moving and changing his clothes tearing as his muscles increased that much more, silver hair was growing all over his body.

Sephiroth cried out in extreme pain. Genesis backed away from him in shock. Cloud was stuck with pure terror.

His finger nails now became claws. His feet had stretched forming into clawed paws. His nose and mouth were now extending forming a wolf's muzzle the two front fangs extending to two inch long fangs, his screams of pain turned to a howl.

Genesis backed up slowly, grabbing hold of Cloud. "Run."

"But Gen."

"I'll hold him off just run, Cloud."

The next moment Tseng burst through the door "Genesis get out now Se…." his words were cut short as he saw the massive silver coloured werewolf standing right in front of Genesis.

"RUN and take Cloud," Genesis shouted.

Tseng didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed hold of Cloud and pulled him. They ran out as quick as anything.

Vincent came running to them.

"We're too late, he's changed. Genesis is holding him back," Tseng told him.

Wolf Sephiroth closed in on Genesis who was unarmed and was nowhere as near powerful as he was now.

Genesis ran. But Sephiroth was on him before he made it out the door.

Sephiroth had him pinned. Genesis knew he had no chance the snarling beast brought down his teeth straight in Genesis shoulder in the same place Sephiroth was bitten.

Genesis cried out in pain, the last thing he saw was Vincent running in and everything went black.

Sephiroth later found himself locked in a sealed room and he was naked. His clothes and boots had been left for him in the corner. He got dressed and someone then opened the door to let him out.

He was greeted by Rufus, Tseng and Vincent.

"We need to talk," Rufus told him.

The headed to one of Rufus' private rooms. They all sat down and Rufus started.

"Professor Hojo's informed me that, the thing that bit you was indeed a werewolf. It was once an ordinary wolf like any other, except it had somehow been exposed to mako. The exposer to mako changed its form and then it began infecting others through biting them."

"I bit Genesis," Sephiroth said sadly.

"You remember doing it?" Rufus asked.

"Yes and I couldn't stop myself."

"That's how it infects you. You were bitten by the leader. It's the strongest of them all. Once it bits you the Alpha wolf infects your body that's why you were sick for a full month, it weakens its host for the month of the first change. Your first change you were weakened by it, so now it has full control over you every month you change and you will kill. Professor Hojo says that the mind isn't strong enough to the overcome the power of the Alpha wolf."

"So what now you have to kill me?"

"We would rather it not be that way," Rufus told him.

"If your mind is strong enough, you could take complete control over the beast inside you," Vincent Explained.

"We know you're capable of such a thing," Tseng added.

"We have complete confidence in you," Rufus said agreeing.

"What about Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"Genesis will be looked after until his first transformation then he will be caged just as you where, until you have full control you can't help Genesis." Rufus told him.

A month had gone by Genesis was sick through all of the month, just as Sephiroth had been. Cloud had got to see more of Sephiroth now and less of Genesis.

Sephiroth and Genesis were caged. Both transforming at the same time there bodies torturing them to the extreme organs shifting and changing along with the body, fur covering them from head to foot. Stretching of limbs all of it causing excruciating pain. Taking over their subconscious minds or trying to in Sephiroth case.

Sephiroth had once more become the big beautiful silver coloured werewolf, whereas Genesis had become the same colour as his hair a beautiful red coloured werewolf.

Sephiroth was fighting back he knew he was stronger he thought of Genesis and Cloud. The wolf was not giving in but neither was Sephiroth, he pushed it back caging the beast like it had done to him.

They were both being observed watching their actions.

They were beautiful amazing creatures Cloud thought as he watched them on the screen.

Sephiroth had now calmed himself whereas Genesis had no control over himself what so ever and was going crazy in his cage. Just then Rufus' voice sounded filling Sephiroth's cage.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked up straight at the camera.

"Good I see you understand me."

Sephiroth opened his mouth his razor sharp teeth showing letting out a small howl and then he lowered his head.

Rufus must have asked if Cloud would like to talk to him because his voice now came flooding his cage.

"Sephiroth please help Genesis, I know he's strong and I know you can help him."

Sephiroth lifted his head and howled like he was howling at the moon.

His wolf howl was just as sexy as his human voice.

"Alright I'm going to open your cage so you can get to Genesis," Rufus told him.

There was a clicking noise then the door rose up leading to Genesis' cage. Sephiroth ran through the tunnel on all fours to get to Genesis.

Sephiroth could smell Genesis he was close by and Genesis could smell him and with Genesis still being in his wolf mind. He was up for a fight wanting to become Alpha male.

It was always the same with Genesis human or wolf he wanted to be top dog well wolf in this case.

Genesis lunged at him slashing him, biting him. Sephiroth had no intention of fighting back. Genesis was his friend and he had to take control of the beast within him or kill his best friend.

Cloud watched in fear as his silver wolf was getting beaten by the insane red wolf. Blood splatted against the walls and floor Sephiroth lay bleeding badly wounded whimpering howls of pain.

"Genesis please stop it," Cloud cried out.

Genesis raised his clawed paw to strike Sephiroth, but something made him stop. Was it Clouds voice? That was only part of it. He looked into the eyes of the pitiful wolf leader now lying in his own blood and saw the true eyes of his lover.

Genesis stumbled back, away from the silver wolf, trying to work through what he'd done as the wolf in him was forcing him to carry on, he wouldn't hurt his love no more.

Genesis fort the beast within him trapping it like Sephiroth had done. He then went over to bloody mess that was his lover and started licking at the wounds he'd inflicted.

"I knew you could both do it," Cloud said pleased but sounding a little upset. They both looked up at him.

Genesis then went back to licking Sephiroth's wounds they were healing quite quickly now.

Cloud wanted to see his two furry lovers face to face. Rufus opened the door and Cloud walked in the door closing behind him.

He stood frozen in fear as Sephiroth and Genesis were now both stood on their hind legs towering over him. Teeth bared in a snarl ready to attack, low growls. Cloud was done for they'd worked together to trick him and kill him.

"Cloud," Rufus called.

They headed for him slowly. Then got down on all fours and snapped at him and ran off. They were playing with him.

Sephiroth came up to him and crouched down moving his head to indicate he was aloud on his back. Cloud climbed on him and he ran around the cage with him. Genesis snapping at him from behind trying to get him as if they were playing tag and Cloud was it.

After all the fun they had Sephiroth, Genesis and Cloud were huddled together cosily, until it was time for them to change back to their human forms.

As the transformation started Rufus headed down to meet Cloud so they could give the two of them privacy to get dressed.

Until the next time they transformed he'd have fun with his regular hybrid human boyfriends. At least in this form they could have fun in bed.

Cloud wasn't a werewolf like them but Sephiroth and Genesis had made him the leader of the pack.

He was Alpha Cloud.

* * *

**They are based on William the Werewolf from Underworld Evolution. I was going to have Sephiroth as a Werewolf and Genesis as a Vampire. But I did them both as Werewolves instead.**


End file.
